


Cuddles, Stars and Scars

by down_into_underland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lance is a worry wart, M/M, Star Gazing, mentions of scars, tublr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over. Everything was over. So why is Lance’s mind still a worried mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles, Stars and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: Klance prompt: stargazing date with lots of cuddles! Maybe post Zarkon's defeat or smt. Alternatively, patching each other up after a training accident?
> 
> kinda smashed a bunch of these ideas together to create this. Also found on my tumblr

The big dipper. When was the last time he had seen it? He could almost see it now in the stars that shimmered bright above him, but he knew better. The big dipper he knew was light years away from where he was now. But not for long.  _ Not for long _ . That was what Lance was now repeating to himself over and over again as he grew more and more tired. 

“Shouldn’t you be, oh, I don’t know, getting healed up? Instead of, y’know, sitting up here like an idiot?” Lance turned around at the insult he heard to find Keith standing in the doorway to the observation deck. Keith was smiling warmly, and his voice held no sense of insult unlike his words. Lance smiled back, knowing he was only teasing. For the most part. 

“I can get healed whenever, I can’t do this whenever I want. Not like this anyway.” Lance replied as he turned back to look up at the stars above him. Keith began to make his way over to Lance and stood behind his back, not yet sitting down.

“Like how?” Keith asked softly, as if he would shatter the windows if he spoke any louder.

“Peacefully. With no worries, no plans, no problems. I never would have dreamed of being this peacefully in the middle of space, and now it’s going to get hectic again soon isn’t it?”

“Yeah. It is.” Keith now took a seat next to Lance, their knees knocking together slightly. 

“Can you believe it, Keith? All the places we’ve seen? All the people we’ve helped? All the things we’ve done? And now… now it’s all coming to end.” Lance’s voice was filled with wonder, but also sadness. 

“Yeah, it’s a little unbelievable, but we really did do it Lance. Zarkon is gone forever, and so is his empire. The universe is safe, and we’re going to go home.” Keith’s smile matched the voice Lance had used earlier. Wonderfilled, yet sad. They all knew what going home meant. Voltron wouldn’t be something that was used all too often now, and sure they could still travel all over space, but how often would they be able to? Not to mention the pile of worries that each of them had that came with going home to their families. 

Sure they saved the world, but they were still young kids with so many worries and problems. That is why Lance was so content to sit here without worries that going to get healed from the very last battle they had fought with Zarkon. 

Keith leaned over to let some of his weight fall onto Lance’s shoulder. Lance wrapped an arm loosely around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. Both of them sat in silence, observing the stars and constellations that had become so familiar to them. Keith let his head fall on Lance’s shoulder tiredly and Lance gladly laid his cheek on top of Keith’s hair. 

“We’ll all still be the same when we go back to Earth right? Like, we’ll all still be friends? And you and I…” 

“Lance, if you’re asking if we’re still going to be together once we get back to Earth, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought. Why would any of this change?” Keith cut Lance off and turned his head slightly to look at Lance sternly.

“I don’t know! I just worry that maybe everything that’s happened between us was only because we were out here, and that when we get back home, you’ll realise there’s someone better for you down there than me.” Lance explained sadly. Keith took a deep breath before wrapping both arms around Lance. 

“All of this did only happen because we’re out here. That doesn’t change anything though. I’m not going to leave you Lance, after all, what could anyone back home have that beats someone who’s seen the shit we’ve seen?” Lance chuckled quietly at Keith’s words. Keith enjoyed the low rumbling feeling that came from Lance’s chest when he laughed. It reminded him that everything was real.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I am pretty great.” Lance said with a flirty smirk. Keith rolled his eyes and pushed at his face.

“Don’t ruin it. Besides, weren’t you the one who said you didn’t want to worry about stuff right now? So knock it off, and just relax.” Keith was about to rest his head back on Lance’s shoulder when Lance fell back to lie on his back. He pulled Keith down with him somewhat startling the other boy. Lance laughed light heartedly at the high pitched noise Keith let out when he was pulled backwards. Keith just rolled his eyes before scooching close to cuddle close to Lance. 

Keith laid his head on Lance’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Lance took one of Keith’s hands in his own and held it gently as he brought it up to press a light kiss to his knuckles. Lance still kept Keith’s hand in a gentle grip on his stomach as his other hand came up to play with the hair close to Keith’s neck. Keith sighed contently; he loved it when Lance played with his hair. 

Keith looked down at the hand holding his, his eyes catching the end of a long scar he knew trailed down from Lance’s elbow to the top of his hand. Keith began tracing the scar on Lance’s hand lightly with the tips of his fingers. 

“We really have been through a lot, haven’t we?” Keith asked, voice barely audible. 

“Yeah… we have.” Lance’s answer was short and simple, yet the emotion in his voice showed that there was so much more he could have said, yet he held himself back. 

“There were so many times I thought we would never make it. That all of this violence would never end.” 

“But it did end. And we made it, Keith. We made it.” Lance could feel himself choking up. The need to let out every emotion he’s held in so far came creeping up his throat. Lance tightened his grip around Keith how continued to trace at one of the many scars on Lance’s body, thinking about all of the scars on his body as well. 

Lance’s body began to shake with silent sobs, but no tears fell. He refused to let them fall. Not yet, it wasn’t the right time yet. He should be happy and peaceful staring up at the stars with his amazing boyfriend curled up next to him. He felt Keith’s hand that had been tracing his scar move to gently cup his chin and turn his head towards him. Lance let himself fall deep into Keith’s eyes that have become a safe haven for him. A place where he knew everything would be ok and he could be himself. 

“Enough with this sad shit. Relax, remember?” Keith said with a smile before giving Lance a quick and light kiss. Keith’s head found its way back onto Lance’s chest as he went back to gazing at the stars. Lance’s head fell back tiredly as he looked up as well.

They were going home soon. This insane adventure they had gone on was ending, and a new and possibly even more confusing adventure would start when they got back to Earth. There was no telling what would happen in the future. Just like there was no way to tell what was out in every corner of space. 

But that was ok, Lance realized. Because he didn’t need to know every detail of the future. None of it mattered.

Keith and Lance were here right now together, and neither of them were going anywhere soon. Not without the other right there beside him. 


End file.
